Electric vehicle charging stations, sometimes referred to as EVSE, are used to charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrid, etc.). An EVSE consists of a Dispenser that connects to the electric vehicle, and power conversion electronics that may be housed separate power cabinet. Dispensers may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to locations of gas stations), adjacent to parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking spaces), etc.
A group of dispensers may be electrically connected to the same power cabinet. Since the dispensers may not fully be utilized at all times (e.g., an electric vehicle may not be connected to a dispenser or an electric vehicle may be connected to a dispenser but is not charging or is charging very little), it may be uneconomical to design the infrastructure to support the maximum capacity of each dispenser connected to the power cabinet.